Toy Story
by shirouxmxkuro
Summary: After receiving a strange call Akihiko left in a big hurry and leaving Misaki alone and lost. Then, when Akihiko returned and explained things with Misaki. He mention something about a "Special Girl". Who is this special girl? what about Misaki?


Disclaimer: Do not own Junjou Romantica

Author's Note

Ummm... this is my first story... well, I really hope you like it...Ugh, I am really not that good at making intros... so this is it

-shirouxmxkuro

Riinggg! Riingg! Riingg!

"Usagi-san, can you get the phone?" Busy hanging the clothes to dry at their veranda, he called out to his lover who is sitting on the couch reading a newspaper. The said man stood and walked towards the phone. 'Bet it'll just be another useless call' he said to himself.

Misaki, on the other hand, silently became proud of himself. At times like this, he wonders who else can order such a great person as Akihiko. Occupied with these kinds of thoughts, he got startled when the older man suddenly raised his voice over the phone.

"DOKO E?"

Curious as to why his lover's composed demeanor changed, he took a peek to see what was happening inside. To his surprise, Akihiko was already getting his coat and keys now proceeding to leave the penthouse.

"I'll explain everything later."

Seconds later, he was already alone; a bit shocked to what he just witnessed. Akihiko left with a worried face after receiving a strange call and on top of that he didn't make a word to his lover to where he was going.

It was already late and there is still no news from the man. He doesn't know why but he felt empty without Akihiko by his side. Every tick of the clock seems forever which immediately made him impatient. Unconsciously, he started talking to himself.

'_Anyway, what was that phone call about? Who was it? Could it be…Oniichan?_

…_No, nii-chan's still at Osaka. _

_Maybe it's Aikawa-san telling him that there was an important meeting and he has to go immediately._

_*sweat drops* THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! Usagi-san doesn't like going to those._

_Hmm.. Isaka-san?_

_Iyaa, Usagi-san will NEVER rush to him even if he was on the verge of dying_

_*thinks hard* Usagi-ani? Nah, OR MAYBE IT'S USAGI-CHICHI!_

_. . . ._

_Gah! Never mind! Why should I worry about that stupid old man like how a wife worries about her husband? Wait.. what did I just say? Who's worried with whom?' _

Misaki blushed and scratched his head violently.

"What are you doing there at the balcony, Misaki?"

Alarmed to hear an unexpected voice, the brunette slowly looked at his back to see an irritated man standing man behind him.

"So, what are you doing?"

Misaki was wondering how long he was there and at the same time worried if he had heard all the things he just said a while ago.

"Ah…. No, it's nothing"

Akihiko sat on the couch and lit one of his cancer sticks. From Misaki's point of view, the man seemed very tired. He then concluded that that call hours ago must be really important.

Curiosity killed the cat. At least he has the right to know everything that is happening to his lover as his… lover, of course. He inhaled deeply.

"Usagi-san, where did you go?" A short silence came after before the older man replied.

Akihiko heaved a sigh. "at the hospital."

'_Hospital?_' Too many questions started popping out of his head. _Why? Who? How? What?_ He wanted to throw those all at once to his lover. But of course he had only one mouth and Akihiko could only answer one question at a time.

" What happened?"

Usagi took a deep breath and started his story telling.

Kaoruko called to inform Akihiko that their relatives met a terrible car accident on their way to the airport for their 9 am flight back to England. A certain car went out of control which causes multiple cars to collide and crash into each other. A number of people got hurt and unfortunately some also died. Their relatives somehow survived but were injured pretty badly so they need to stay in a hospital for a month or two. Their daughter, Alesea, luckily only got bruises and some scratches so she would be immediately released in the hospital tomorrow morning after applying some medical treatments.

An awkward silence came after. Misaki looked down, feeling a bit of sadness the other had been feeling at this moment.

"Alesea… I wonder if she could survive the night. She doesn't like places such as hospitals." Akihiko breathed out smoke; worriedness painted all over his face.

Misaki seemed to get a little bit jealous over the said Akihiko's cousin. Its very rare for this man to feel those kinds of things to a thing which isn't named as 'Misaki'.

"Usagi-san, you sure care for your cousin."

Akihiko nodded and gently smiled to the brunette. "She is a very special girl to me after all."

'_EH?' _There are two words that the teenage boy mentally noted in Akihiko's earlier statement. _Special? Girl?_ Isn't he special? Doesn't he play the girl's role in their relationship? Errr. Forget the second sentence. Misaki will get mad at us. Lets just say Akihiko rarely use the term because well, he's a homo. To think that Usami Akihiko had a special girl in his life… makes Misaki furious.

"_A special girl, huh? Ahahaha. Its okay, his lover is the most special thing in his life. No need to worry, self~"_

Too busy to calm himself down, Misaki felt someone hugged him from behind. Oh, but he did not need to look around for he knew the only person who would do things like this to him.

"Uwaahh!... U-Usagi-san!"

"Misaki."

"Wha-what!"

"Comfort me."

"Eh?"

"Its not 'Eh'? Is it not normal to comfort your partner when he feels down?"

"Errr. Well, yes it's normal to do that but your _way_ of comforting is certainly not normal."

"Oh…. I don't agree with you. You know, when you ******" [censored for protection]

"LOOK! I-it's not NORMAL A SINGLE BIT!"

-END-

So there you have it...(^_^)

any comments and suggestions and more are gladly accepted... so please don't be shy and tell me...

I would also like to thank my editor The Unblossomed Flower... THANK YOU SO MUCH!


End file.
